my_little_humanfandomcom-20200213-history
Lovely Ponies (Transcript)
(Scene: Trinity's bedroom) Trinity: Ugh. I have to go to magic class today with that new, weird teacher... Servant: Um, your highness? You have a visitor. Trinity: Send him in, please. (Cinnamon walks in) Cinnamon: Um, hi, your highness. I just want to talk to you for a minute, privately. Servant: Um, okay, i'll just leave you too to talk. Bye. (Servant walks away) Trinity: Um, what it is that you want to talk about? Cinnamon: I can't believe I am telling you this but, remember Ice Cream? Trinity: Yeah. Why? Cinnamon: Well, I never really liked her. And well, I never loved her like I love you. Trinity: (gasps) Wha... What did you just say? Cinnamon: I ... I mean I.... What I said was.... I.... I.... think I.... love you. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way. I just.... (Trinity and Cinnamon kiss) Trinity: I love you too, Cinnamon. Cinnamon: Really? Well, I don't want to tell my friends. Trinity: Me either. Emalee: Trinity! Come here! Trinity: Oh, it's my friend. Let's go. I'm nervous. Cinnamon: Me too. Emalee: Hi, guys! Madelyn just wanted to know what you guys were doing up there. Cinnamon: Uh... (whispers) Should we tell them? (Trinity kisses Cinnamon on the cheek) (All gasp) Addison: What?! Trinity: Me and Cinnamon are in love. Prince Peppermint: You should have just told us before, or we could have had a heart attack! Trinity: Sorry for not telling you guys sooner. Madelyn: Ah-ha! Knew it! Trinity: Um, Maddie? What are you talking about? Madelyn: Um, i'll tell you. One day, I was buying some candy for you guys, after Trinity turned into an alicorn princess. Trinity: What? Why? Madelyn: You don't remember? (flashback) I'll get a treat later for your royalty! Trinity: Um... thanks, Maddie! Madelyn: I said I was going to get a treat! Candy! Trinity: Um, back to the story, please. Madelyn: Okay! So, as I was saying, I wanted to get candy for all of us to snack on! Then I saw you and Cinnamon, looking into each others eyes! And I knew right away that you guys were perfect for each other! So, I got some expensive candy for both of you guys! Trinity: Um... you knew the whole time?! Madelyn: Yeah, I didn't want to tell you guys, though. Trinity: Werid. (gasps) I've got to get to magic class! Emalee: All of us do, too. Lightning: Um, i have to go to flying class. Emalee: Okay! Bye! All: Bye! Nyla: Okay then, let's go before we're late! (Scene: Classroom) Trinity: I heard that there is a new teacher today. Her name is Ms. Who, or something. (Ms. Who-Pony walks in) Ms. Who-Pony: Why, hello class! My name is Ms. Who-Pony, but you can call me Ms. Who. Now, we are going to need partners for this. Sidney: Nyla, be my partner! Madelyn: Emalee, be my partner! Emalee: Trinity, please be mine! Cinnamon and Trinity: Be my partner! Cinnamon: Sorry! Trinity: (giggles) Nyla: Sidney, be mine! Addison: Cinnamon, be my partner! Prince Peppermint: Addison, be mine, please! Ms. Who-Pony: Alright, alright. Trinity and Cinnamon together, Nyla and Sidney together, Addison and Peppermint together, and Madelyn and Emalee together. Trinity: Yay! Prince Peppermint: Of course. Ms. Who-Pony: Alright, you 4 are going to do transportation, you 4, basic spells. Addison: Aw, man. Ice Cream Swirl:Grr....(Spies on them) Trinity:(Accidentally transports in front of her) (Ice Cream Swirl disappears) Trinity:Hpmh!(Walks back into class) THE END!